Tsubaki Yayoi vs. Orie
Description 2 Female fighters from Rival companies, both fight for the sake of Justice. Who will take this win? FOR JUSTICE!! It was a quiet night in Licht Kreis Headquarters main hall where a girl with Blue hair wearing a ornate dress is training with her rapier by herself. Her name is Orie Harada, Meanwhile a girl with long red hair wearing a white uniform was outside of the Licht Kreis Headquarters watching Orie training from behind the wall. Her name is Tsubaki Yayoi Tsubaki: I'm guessing that's my opponent perhaps she might be a good rival. With that Tsubaki enters the Headquarters unnoticed As soon as Orie finished her Training she heard footsteps coming Orie: Who's there?! With that, Tsubaki came out from where she was hiding Orie: Who are you? Tsubaki: ... Orie: Answer Me! Tsubaki: I am a warrior who will be your opponent. Orie: By Order of the Licht Kreis, Leave! Tsubaki: I cannot, Orie: Fine... I'll just have to use force. Orie readies her weapon as well as Tsubaki Orie: Before we begin, Might I ask your name? Tsubaki: Fine. in the name of justice, I Tsubaki Yayoi shall be your opponent. Orie: Very well, I Orie Valadier shall accept your challenge. Both fighters get into battle positions Den: Decide the destiny... ENGAGE!! Both Fighters Clashed Blades with each other Orie follows up with a Divine Thrust but Tsubaki uses her shield to block the attack then she counters with Agnus Dei by morphing her weapon into a hammer pounding Orie near wall. Orie: What power... Orie then gets up and performs Sacred Arrow launching Tsubaki into the air then she summon Thanatos to slam her into the ground with it's sword Tsubaki gets up and Launches Orie in the air and followed up with Sanctus Aerolasta slamming Orie to the Ground. As Tsubaki fires a Lux Mactoat her Orie gets up and summons Thanatos and reflects the projectile right back at her. Tsubaki shocked at this, Manages to reflect it back with her Shield Orie Does the Same with Thanatos, reflecting the Projectile, this time it hits Tsubaki, Tsubaki gets up asks Orie a Question, Tsubaki: Tell me, Orie Validier, What do you fight for? Orie: I fight for the sake of Justice, Tsubaki: What at Coincidence, I do too. And not only that, I also fight for my friends. Orie: Is that so? Both fighters clashed weapons once again, Orie Summons Thanatos and Down slashes the floor releasing a wave of flashing light luckily Tsubaki managed to dodge it she then summons 8 swords from a portal and fired at Orie, Orie Summons Thanatos and reflects the swords with it's sword, Tsubaki then didnt noticed that Thanatos released a blast of light which lifted and immbolized Tsubaki. Orie: You Fought well Tsubaki Yayoi, But now it's over for you... Any last words? But then, Tsubaki had one last trick up her sleeve Tsubaki: In my right hand, I wield the sword of judgement, and in my left, the scales of truth, I serve as the judge, TO CONDEMN THOSE WHO HAVE SINNED! Just Then a Burst of Light Surrounded Tsubaki, Staggering Orie, when she recovers she saw something different about Tsubaki. As the Pillars of Light cleared Tsubaki had awakened the true potential and power of her weapon she had awakened... The Zero Type Izayoi Orie: What are you?! Tsubaki: I see you are Surprised, I am Zero Type Izayoi! Orie grited her teeth when she saw Tsubaki in her true form Orie: REST IN PIECE!! Thanatos throws its blade at her Opponent but the blade was shattered by Izayoi's new weapon. Orie Shocked to see this charges at her opponent one last time as Izayoi did the same. Both Weapons at the ready as the 2 fighters of Justice slashed each other as they stood in their spots. Orie was not lucky as her torso started to bleed as Tsubaki goes in and does a 7 hit combo with her Pike. Orie manages to get up and charges at Izayoi, but Izayoi dodges her attack by using Mirage she the appears behind Orie, Orie then strikes Izayoi behind her but Izayoi saw the attack as she shatters Orie's weapon with her pike Just then another shadowey figure appeared who then watched the 2 fighters up above who then looked at Tsubaki who was then impressed at her skills. Orie was now defenceless, with no options left Izayoi then activates her astral by charging at her opponent which hits Izayoi: Zero Type Izayoi, Activate Apocalypse mode, Say your prayers, for the arrow of Calamity, SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN!!! Izayoi transforms her Javelin into a Javelin like missile she then fires it at the defenceless Orie, instantly Impaling the executor of the Licht Kreis, ASTRAL FINISH!!!!! Orie gets up weakened as Izayoi walks toward her who then pointed her Javelin at her. Izayoi: It's over Orie Valadier... Izayoi then thrusts her weapon through Orie's brain which instantly kills the Licht Kreis Executor. When the Battle was over, Izayoi reverts back into her original form. Tsubaki: Your Justice is impressive, But mine was better. As Tsubaki walks away from Orie's corpse she heard clapping from the balcony To be continued... Den: This Fight's winner is... Tsubaki Yayoi!! Category:Blazblue Cross Tag Battle themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999